1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire ties and more particularly pertains to a new wire tie removal tool for conveniently removing wire ties for reuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wire ties is known in the prior art. More specifically, wire ties heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wire ties and related tools include U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,717; U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,477; U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,412; U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,450; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,103.
In these respects, the wire tie removal tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently removing wire ties for reuse.